The Remains of a Dream
by faerydoll k
Summary: UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION! SO DON"T BOTHER TO READ THIS YET UNTIL I'M DONE WITH IT!
1. Without a Dream

* * Hello people! Now is the time where I revised this story once again. But I think this will be the final. So please give me a chance and read my story ^__^ 

**Summary:** Even thousand years pass; a little girl's dream remains. A dream that has turn into loathing. And Sakura has to face it all for even fairytales has its own ending and so is her happy story . . ." 

The Remains of a Dream By: ~Li-Yingfa1 

**Prologue**: _Without a Dream_

          The whole night was filled with serenity and animosity. Quite an understatement, but this is how you could describe this moment. Just below the trembling light of the stars that simply hang up to its beholder, the sky was the calm ocean swaying back and forth letting its body be pulled with the inviting gravity of the moon. Its waves offered such peacefulness in mind making you draw nearer into it until you've been suck deep down with it. 

          The sound of waves was soon accompanied with the resonance of the music produced by the wooden flute that was being played by the man sitting into the rusty old boat that was alongside the moving water. His glossy black hair kept on touching his tanned face as he repeatedly produces the majestically crafted melody of his wooden flute. 

          "Did you wait long?" a little girl asked that had just arrived moments ago. Her long dark brown braided hair fell on her back as she neared the man who was calmly sitting in the boat. "I've always waited long, another day won't matter" the man answered back miserably looking far away to the velvet sky. 

          "Oni-chan sounds so mysterious again," she giggled joining his brother on his sit. The man looked at her and get out of the boat, his feet was damped in the salty water as he slowly push the boat to the open arms of the ocean and as it reached the water he sit back again and started to sail away from the shore. 

          Soon they had reached a small island and both their feet landed on the sandy shore. The little girl ran as soon as her foot met the shore, her eyes gleaming in joy and excitement. "'Ni-chan let's hurry! I want to see those sea fireflies!" she said now pulling her brother's hand. She had literally 'drag' her brother into the small cave. The inside was cold and slightly dark, they had reached the bottom and both neared the small hole that has a great view under water. 

          "Where are they?" she whisper to herself and shortly after that faint blue, pink, red, orange, green lines of lights appear the glowing creatures circled into the water glowing dramatically as both sibling watched in awe. "They were so beautiful, but beautiful things were too hard to obtain. They were like water . . . it would always slipped from your hands . . . and they'll go—far . . . far away . . ." his sister looked at her brother. The joyful glints in her eyes were changed into anger. "That Clow Reed doesn't deserve Florina at all! All he did was to get everything from us! Don't worry brother, together we could destroy him!" his brother looked at her with those poignant blue eyes, her brother's gaze perplexed the little girl. "Umi, I'm warning you. Don't do anything stupid Clow has done nothing wrong!" 

"Done nothing wrong?! Would you look at yourself!?" Umi cried out. "Shouldn't you be in his place right now!? He stole everything from us! You have dreamed for so long to be the clan leader, trained day and night . . . all your dreams as well as mine was taken down by him . . . even our parents dream . . . as well as Florina. . " Hot tears soon came from Umi's azure eyes. His brother looked up again to the far away sky, true Clow Reed washed out his dreams but that was his fate and as a true warrior he would accept defeat. "I still have my music with me, and I will not waste my life loathing . . ." He stood up and walked to the entrance. "I'm going back to rest now, I'll just fly back to there, you could use the boat to go back whenever you want . . ." 

"I'm sorry oni-chan, I'll try to take your words. But that doesn't mean I have forgiven Clow!" her brother sighed and just leave without even looking back at his sister.

          Umi stayed for a little longer, watching how stunning these light creatures are. She bent down and tried to catch one sea firefly but all disappeared as she place her hands on the water. Umi frowned; her dress was soaked in the water. She stood up and headed outside. But the thick black smoke from the nearby island hooked her into her position. The rage of fire was completely eating her village!

          A few seconds and she was back to reality. She sailed hurriedly back to the next island and ran nearer as soon as she had reached the shore. She felt her heart stopped, as she saw nothing but ashes. No people. No houses. Her tears were stuck onto her clouded eyes. Out of the blue, it rained hard as possible and soon the fire was destroyed but it was too late. All was gone together with the fire. Her eyes searched for someone alive, the thick smoke was blocking her vision but at last she saw a figure. She ran into the figure, hoping it was her brother. However, it wasn't whom she wished to see. Right in there Clow Reed was standing, holding his glowing staff.

"You! You started the fire. Didn't you!?" she yelled accusingly. This was your entire fault! You heartless man!" Umi continued, anger rising up to her, and so is her fever. The last thing she knows was her body falling like a heavy metal was on her back. Then all blacked out . . .                       

~~~ ******** ~~~

          Cerulean eyes started to open to come back with its senses. Her sight roamed around for a while until she focus onto the small streaked light coming from the slightly opened door. She heard someone talking from the other side and decided to take a look and try to listen too. 

          Inside the room was Clow Reed together with the blonde haired woman, whom she knew as Florina. Both were looking down into the glass water mirror.

"Sakura would be name to her and she'll take over with my powers soon." Clow Reed said in a mild tone manner. 

"How about her parents? Her feelings as well?" Florina asked, her index finger trailed to the girl's hologram. " I could only foretold what might happen, but I'll never be able to control destiny. It is their life, whatever path they will choose, I have no right to interfere."   

          Umi looked intently at the emerald beauty before her. A wicked plan was beginning to form into her mind. She might not be able to destroy Clow Reed, but she could destroy the blossom of his magic. Abruptly she felt something burning inside her. Something was holding her heart. She was now covered with dark mist and in one swift moment it vanished together with her heart. 

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******

_"As thousand stars passed the sky, _

_the melody of the night._

_The remnants in the everlasting sea._

_In thousand nights without a dream. . . _

_Without a dream. . ._

_I traveled leaving traces of my long awaited dream._

_Awaited. . ._

_I walk against the wind_

_Separating myself from that endless dream _

_It brings me back to reality_

_Now showing every part of it_

_Pain, is what I always feel_

_When I walk against the wind_

_My smile has disappear_

_Like my own little dream_

_My heart glows, when I go against the wind_

_Like petals, trembling from the wind_

_Slowly it falls _

_From the deepest part of me_

_And so with all I can do._

The entire place was filled with emptiness. Loud drops of water were clearly heard into the whole silent field of void. I heard the soft touch of footsteps onto the water just below me. It brings such strong evil emanations as it draw nearer into me.

_'I'll destroy. . . _

_everything . . ._

_ that Clow Reed made!_

_Everything!'_

          All of a sudden the scene changes. There was two shadows standing behind the violent rages of waves in the sea. Everything started to be blurred until I couldn't recognize anything but two things stand the most. 

. . . . two pairs of amber eyes. . . .

. . . . two men, wearing almost the same eyes. . . .

Then it all fades. . .

* * * * * * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  * * * * * * 

"Sakura! Wake up!" little paws tried to poke the girl's arm.

"no! no!"

"Sakura!" the little guardian shouted once again and finally she wakes up, sweating and completely pale, her hands trembling.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?"

"Kero. . . it seems so real. . . I thought I wasn't dreaming at all"

"It's alright now, you try to calm yourself first and go back to sleep, you could just tell me about it tomorrow."

"But I can't sleep anymore." Kero sighed. Sometimes his mistress could be very stubborn. He wondered if she was like this before meeting the gaki. There's this possibility she get that from the 'chinese-boy'.

"The gaki will come back tomorrow right? So if you don't sleep and he sees you being sleepy, he'll be worried." Kero said flying back to his 'bed' receiving a quizzical look from his mistress. "Not that I care. . ." he bluntly said putting on his little blankets.   

"Uh-huh, I think I'll try to sleep now." She closed her eyes and whispered something and soon falls asleep.

"Good, sleep well" Kero added as he too close his eyes to welcome dream world. But in fact he also had this strange feeling something bad will happen and he too couldn't sleep even before Sakura started having nightmares. He decided to shrug away the thought. However, for some reasons he couldn't just simply put it down, can he?. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

        Quietly while walking down the streets to the Tsukimine Shrine. Syaoran thought of his disturbing dreams this past few weeks. This weird feeling that bothers him and had given him a reason to go back to Japan. Even with the disagreement of the elders of his clan especially his 'uncle' who is now the Clan Leader, but not until he had reach the age of 18 were he is now qualified for the title he had earned. The title he had dreamed to have ever since his father died. 

        He sighed. Fortunately his mother, Yelan, has a strong hold of the clan too because of her great power she has that could almost match up with Ryuuen, Syaoran's father. And so they have no choice but let me, under the condition of still full training. I have no problem about that. All my life I lived like a real warrior what would be the difference anyway?

        But now is not the time to think about that. He had a double reason in coming back to Japan and has one root. Sakura. While he's going to watch over her in case of something happen. He could take their relationship further. 

        An unusual playful grin was on his lips. Why isn't that one reason why he's late? After he had arrived from Japan he went to this strange shop, after that he went to ****ahem** **and that takes some time and now his an hour late in meeting Sakura! Ha! But it's worth it! He put his hands in his pocket where he was hiding the object and just continues to walk. 

At last Syaoran arrived at his true destination, he was greeted by the overwhelming sight of the woman he love, standing below the cherry blossom tree, waiting for him while she toyed with her hair that had grown to her shoulder level.

"Did you wait long?" Syaoran asked as he approach Sakura.

"Syaoran! What took you so long!? And why let me wait here? I could have gone to the airport to meet you there! Heck! You scared me! I thought something happen to you or that you lied to me about you coming back! You should have even call me tha--"

"Shhhh. . .I just have to run some 'important' errands before meeting you here." He said smiling at her while Sakura pouted.

"Oh. . . much more important than me?"

"Of course not! You'll find it later, why it is so important."

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Sakura . . . no more questions. We shall go now."

Together they walked, hand in hand. Separating themselves from the whole world as they had their own little special moments. They had their dinner into one special Chinese restaurant. An hour had passed and they continue to walk, still hand in hand. Other people will find them quite amusing as Sakura laid her head over his shoulders. Finally they had arrived after a few minutes to a certain bridge where lots of their memories flooded. 

"Syaoran, where are you planning to take me?"

"You'll see"

"You mentioned you're planning something special. . . what is it?"

"You'll see"

"Mou, Syaoran. . ."

"Be patient, okay here's a hint, this bridge will be reserved later on . . ."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Close your eyes please" obediently she close her eyes and she heard Syaoran snap his fingers twice.

"Open them now." She slowly opens her eyes and witnesses a striking scenario.  The once starless sky had worn the moon as its pendant as well as the stars that had hung into the black velvet sky that keeps shining down on earth. Cherry blossoms floated to the air, and strangely, fireflies came out suddenly from out of nowhere.

"Syaoran how did--" Syaoran put one of his finger to her lips, looking at her intently.

"Now, that's only the beginning, here's the main event." 

He searches something from his pocket and gently brings it out. Ever so slowly, he opens the little crystal box decorated with cherry blossoms and inside was an emerald ring, it sparkles brightly like the stars up in the sky, much like Sakura's eyes for Syaoran. 

"Sakura, would you marry me?" he said as gentle as he could. There was a little moment of silence around them. Sakura just stares back at him, wide-eyed. Not believing that this was really happening. 

"Oh my. . . would you say that again, please?"

"Sakura, would you marry me?"

"I-I Syaoran I don't know what to say. . ."

"All you have to do is to say YE--"

"YES!"

"Y-you mean it?"

"Hai!"

"I love you" he said kissing Sakura passionately and she answered him back putting both of her hands around his neck while his hands encircled around her waist. A few moments their kiss had ended, and Sakura leaned her head on his broad shoulders.

"I'm so happy right now, I can't believe this is happening . . . but wait a minute! How about oni-chan! He'll probably strangle you!"

"Shhh. . . Don't worry about it, he already knows."

"What?! How?!"

** Flashback**

I was about to knock when the door suddenly open, I see Touya staring at me.

"What are you doing here Chinese gaki!? My imouto is not around so get lost..." he was about to shut the door so I stop him.  

"I know that... but I drop by to talk to you and Mr. Fujitaka." I guess he was surprised about that. Just looking at him I knew that already. 

"And what's with you bringing these people?" Touya said pointing on the five people standing behind me, one was Wei and the others are some of our 'bodyguards'.

        Before he could ask more, Mr. Fujitaka came out too and smiled at us.

"Well then why don't we go inside so we could talk better" He gently said wearing a smile and so we entered the house and seat down on the couch in their living room. While of course Touya giving me death glare.

"Perhaps you want some tea to let you relax?" he offered. 

"No sir, umm... I want to get this straight" he motioned all of the five men and they open the boxes revealing tons of jewelries. "I want to take your daughter's hand in marriage!"

"CHINESE BRAT! Do you think we'll be blind with those treasures your showing us huh?!" Touya's eyes started to spark like fire. But Wei interrupted.

"Mr. Touya Kinomoto, Syaoran-sama is not trying to blind you with his wealth to marry your sister. This is just our tradition in China to give plenty of jewelries as gifts for the lady's family." 

        Touya blinked twice as he digested that new knowledge he was told, and stared at his father who was still smiling. 

"Well then start practicing calling me Father" Fujitaka smiled again. But a huge figure blocked my view it was Touya.

"YOU CHINESE GAKI-Y-you better make my imouto happy OR ELSE YOU'LL REGRET YOU EVER LIVED!" he quickly said that and after that he leaved the house but I swear he smiled or maybe I'm imagining things I just stand there shocked it wasn't like Touya at all this is not what I'm expecting to happened but somehow I'm relieved I see Mr. Fujitaka smiling. I'm glad it went well.

** end of Flashback**

Sakura's eyes widened she couldn't believe what she had heard ... but somehow she's happy...and before she said anything once again their lips met. Everything was turning out so perfectly but then this was just the beginning of their worst nightmare . . . 

~~~~~~~~~SOMEWHERE~~~~~~~~~~

        Somewhere around the green thick bushes you could see one small red light. If you come closer you could hear something like: ohohohohohohohohooooo……. ^__^

AN: YaY!!! I hope you all like it! I know it not a good start but please give me a chance I promise this will go better and be improved! Chapter by chapter! For questions just put it on your review or email it to me. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

Oh just to give you a background of this story. This takes place after the movie2. Its all right if you haven't seen it, basically what I'm trying to say about it is that S+S knows each other's feelings now. And I did tell you that they were all 16 right? So after the movie2 let's just say Syaoran leaves and now he came back.

The story **WOULDN'T** be all "lovey-dovey / mushy" not that I don't like it BUT of course I'll still have those romantic thing! My stories wouldn't be complete without them! I'm a MUSHY person. This story will basically show us how CCS characters change as they grow older now and how would they react to some things. Wouldn't it be fun to see that? They're no longer kids and so they have different outlook in life from now on so it might be OOC(Out Of Character) to some of you but they do have same characteristics but now in a mature way………. Whew……. I talked too much now please REVIEW! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, GIVE ME SOME ADVICE TOO IF ITS OK WITH YOU!!! JA!


	2. Fading Memories

**A.N.:** Hey minna! I love your reviews! Thank you so much! I'm just going to explain some things first. In this story all of them are **_15 years old_** and is about to enter their last year in junior high okay? I know I said they were 16 last time but I changed it. Hehe Just wanted to inform you that I have a very complicated plot in this story and I swear it would be better after a few chapters. Please give me a chance I really worked hard for this and to tell you the truth you might not feel interested at first in this story but I promise you to give you satisfaction as time goes on. I'm still a growing author anyway hehehe so please be nice and read on and don't forget to review! Onegai!

****

****

The Remains of a Dream  By~ li-yingfa1 

****

****

**Chapter 1: _Fading Memories . . ._**

****

'Do you think flowers are beautiful because they don't last forever? Just like the happiness we felt that will soon be over'

~*~

Dress in black and white. Running angered waves splashes through tanned skin acquiring the salty essence of the ocean. Whispering thousand cries under the full-grown moon. The heavy breath of air pulls down any souls. 

'_Do you remember who you really are? How you used to be in this world? Could you ever look at me now, at this time? Don't you know I still love you? The way you gaze your eyes on her . . . would I be worthy of it too? Even just this time we are in right now. I wanted to be the one in your arms. I truly believe that someday you would come to me, I know for sure it's going to be you and me . . .'_

        Casting a little more shove the woman spoke again. Fingers greatly enclosed never showing what her palms are made of. She took a long, long stare towards the tanned man, his amber eyes loses it's own fierceness like she was absorbing every single detail. 

_'--For eternity . . . I'll surrender my dreams to you. . . for eternity. . .I'll do anything even to put you away to whom you have loved for thousand of years already.'_

       He found his own existence, standing at one of the pit of a twelve-pointed star gleaming in enrapture. His eyes roamed around to have a peak on the other eleven people standing at other tip of the empowering star. His vision was tainted with red, bleeding from his own doing. He watches the scene like in a movie as his sight turned to bloody red. 

       Sword was buried onto the now unconscious body of the woman standing at the middle of the said star that was imprinted on the floor. 

_'There are things I could do. Your unchanging love with the cherry blossom would only bring destruction. Don't you remember hundred years ago, you and her bring chaos here on earth? Even your parents did the same, but all of it went in vain. Why couldn't you just accept that it's me and you all along? Remember, if you want everything to turn out right, you'll have to sacrifice your own selfish needs . . .Because "you" yourself we'll be the one to end her precious life'_

            Grazing around a dark, dark aura emerges from everywhere. The blood, whose blood was this? His knuckle loosens its grip on whatever he was holding into. It pained him to see this very tragic incident that was his own deed. 

'Another t-thousand years wouldn't be that long . . . I—we just have to wait for a li-little longer . . . we could end this someday for sure.' Her voice sounded like the crashing reverberation of waves on the ocean shore. Her smooth breathing was beginning to go away. And all he could do was weep, weep for the outlandish choices of fate. Something he hadn't done in reality.

A solitary crimson tear 

_Falls down beyond the sea_

_The resonance of a lingering star_

_Weeps into the infinite void_

_So with all I could do_

_I'll send my prayers over the wings of time_

_There it flows back, the ship of dreams_

**_I hope we wouldn't forget . . ._**

****

**_ . . .What time has always repeated. . ._**

_'My Xiang Ming. . .'_

_~*~_

        Heart pounded like drums rolling over a festival night. Breathing like there's no tomorrow. Amber eyes searches for light, accusing every little thing on the room. 'Xiang Ming' her words were kept hanging onto his head, repeating in slow motion. To where does this voices come from? 

        This night his dreams weren't the usual. It became so much vivid now than his other haunting dreams back in Hong Kong. He was sure something dreadful would happen. And it was starting now. 

~*~

**_"CUT YOUR SALARY!? Are you crazy!? There's nothing left to your salary! You didn't forget that you have just broken one of the precious vases here! And Oh! Your payment for the rent too! Keep this in your rotten mind that you're not living and eating here for free!  Now give me that doll or die starving! Hmph! It won't even reach the half of your money owed to us"_**

****

****

****

**_          The old woman grabbed Emily from Umi's hand and pushed the poor girl harshly and fell hard on the floor. "You won't be eating this week, understand?" with that the old woman left the scanty girl. "Oni-chan. . ." A dark aura envelops her once again, but she shook her head violently and it diminished. _**

~*~

        Warmth of sunshine descended its palms to wake up the sweating sleeping lady to escape her from the same old horrible dream. Her hands reached for the clock and it shown 6:00 am. She's quite early this time however it isn't school days yet and there's nothing to do.

        **'I hope we wouldn't forget,**

**What time has always repeated . . . Akina.'**

She blinked and looks out the glass window. Her eyes pouring emotions telling herself that this might be the last time she'll be seeing this scene. Something is about to happen and it would be so hard from now on. 

        **And there she goes thinking it will be just an ordinary day but little did she know she was about to fall the time she went out their door . . .**

**~*~**

**          Syaoran was on the secluded part of the park, training with his sword. He was shirtless at that moment and was just wearing his black training pants. He looked exhausted but his amber eyes shows determination. But that's not all; you could see fear in those eyes. Might not suit him but those scene from that ominous dream just kept on blowing his mind. Whenever he'll try to close his eyes the image will go back, that dreadful thing he feared the most . . . And those things said in that dream, occupied his ears. **

**          He was already there by 12 midnight and now was something around 6, training. Ever since that dream came to him in his sleep, he would train like he was going to a war. Its not that he didn't trained fully back then. Heck! Its like whole of his time was dedicated to his trainings but that dream makes him triple that! Its like he's mad, he's rest time would be used in reading old books by Clow Reed. Luckily Sakura just thought that Syaoran was a little worn out when they met because of the flight. **

**          His movement halted for a while. Those words were playing into his mind. He remembered those mocking voice. **

**_'Even blossom's wolf couldn't help._**

****

****

**_He would even put her to her own end. ._**

****

****

**_--Remember this wolf you may get hold of what you are _**

****

****

**_dreaming to have . . . but you'll lose someone dearly . . .'  _**

**          He didn't believed it and wouldn't too! There's no way he would hurt her right? There was no way… he would even put himself on the line of death to protect her.  But then there was no assurance of what future would bring. **

**          He came back to Japan for Sakura and he wouldn't let such crazy thoughts like that to separate them once again. He already spent four lonely years without being by her side. It would be stupid of him if he stays longer in Hong Kong when he had already gained the title of being the "Clan Leader" all he have to do now is to continue the harsh training and wait for the time when he turns 18 to be fully qualified for that position. And until then his Uncle of his would take over the position of his late father. Try to think of it his father's death wasn't known yet or rather his disappearance. Nobody knows about it except his mother, Yelan and the elders and of course his 'uncle' of his. **

**_"You'll pay for what you have done hundred years ago. . ._**

****

****

**_If you really love her, then let her heart go_**

****

****

**_She isn't yours to keep_**

****

****

**_Your union would only cause destruction to mankind_**

****

****

**_Let's not do once again what time has always repeated--"_**

****

****

       Syaoran slashes one leaf that has fallen down. He was breathing rapidly and his hair matted on his sweaty forehead. He tried to close his eyes once again to release the tension filling his body. 

"Would you be that selfish? If you choose to distance yourself to the card mistress then she'll be much far away from destruction. All you have to do is to push away all your heart's desire. You may obtain her heart fully but then you will be the one to crush her with your own hands. Your sword will pierce directly to her heart. And--" he shook his head violently to push those voice. He wouldn't believe such ridicule. He is Syaoran Li and he does not believe that fate has complete control over people's lives! We make our own path and fate has nothing to do with it. Yes that's right, he's no believer of that saying that says everything is predetermined.   

****

"Is that really the reason or you're being corrupted by your own selfish needs?" the voice mocked again. Syaoran let go of his sword and landed on his knees. He would admit that he was being selfish but for some reasons he just can't—can't let go of her--- But if her safety is concern—he just don't know what to do.

Then there comes his new dream, that he had just this evening. That woman's threatening voice. Why was his dreams keep on telling him about giving up Sakura? Was there really a new enemy for them? Are they really not meant to be? Yet there were no guarantees, life is no game you could restart after having done some wrong actions. He would just follow his heart and never let destiny interfere. It was a great perspective for him to follow, **he just wish he would really be doing it.**

~*~

        It was already time for the sun to set and orange hues were painted across the sky. He washed his face by a wet towel and stared at his reflection on the mirror before him. Li Syaoran had really changed from a small schoolboy to a fine young man. His amber eyes were still intense matching his brown hair that has grown darker now and just as messy as before. 

        He heard the doorbell rang and hurriedly come up to the door to come face to face with Sakura. "Hey" she manages to say looking at the shirtless Syaoran. "Hm? What brings you here?" he inquires giving a blushing Sakura a look. 

        "Let's go inside first" he added and she didn't reply. "Sa-Sakura? Is everything okay? Hello?" he continued shaking her lithe figure gently. "Wha-what?" she uttered not looking straight to him. "I assume you're the one who has to say something." Syaoran raise a brow and put his arms cross. "What brings you here?" he asked once more.

"Oh! Umm. . . nothing really. I just want to see you that's all. I—I just thought that I was just dreaming about you being here again." She stated looking down at her feet fumbling with the ends of her shirt. "You came here just to say that?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, I think I'll go now that's all. Bye!" she turn around to leave but a hand stops her. "If that's true well I'm flattered." He smiled never letting go of her hand. "A-about yesterday. I'm –I'm so sorry for being to fast. I shouldn't have—I shouldn't have kissed you. Now you might think I'm taking advantage of your kindness." She blushed even more as the scene played back on her mind. "Not at all—actually it was my first" she whispered but he heard her. 

"My first time too---and am hoping it wouldn't be my last" now Sakura's face were like tomatoes full grown. "I have to go now" Sakura reasoned as she ran away but not before leaving a last comment. "You do have a nice body Syaoran, but I never thought you'll show it to me."

"AAAHHH!!!" he grabbed the shirt on his sofa and ran outside to found Sakura waiting for him. "I thought you're gone already." He breathed. "It's okay Syaoran-kun at least I had a free viewing of your "well-toned" body." She giggled and looks straight at him now and sighed. "I just felt like seeing you for no reasons at all. Gomen." She said not averting her gaze to him. "Me too. Sakura" he smiled, those smile that was only meant for her and only her. "Ja ne Syao-kun!" she smiled and left.

Syaoran's eyes followed her retreating form. Why does it feel like she's saying goodbye to me forever?

**"Sakura~!" **he exclaimed reaching for her soft hands once more. She shivered by the contact and looked away. "I know there is something wrong. Tell me now please. What is it?" he looked pleadingly at her cowering figure. ""I—I can't--"

"Sakura! Tell me please!" he pleaded once more even knowing it is something he didn't want to hear. But everything has its own ways he has to face everything that is about to come. Hopefully it wouldn't be something that would tear him apart thoroughly.

"**I want to break our engagement!"** she screamed on his face so immediately and took him almost off-guard.  

        There was complete silence after the sudden outburst and the atmosphere was completely rough and it was beginning to make every breath slow down. 

**"Then go---"** was all he could mutter, letting go of her hands. He didn't know what was going on inside he's unorganized thoughts nor was he going to understand it right now. She felt his old iron wall rising once again covering his heart. She could feel the same, but this was for the best . . . right?. . .

        He looked again at her back as she ran away from him. So far away from him that it felt like he's own heart was being torn apart each second. 

She just ran, ran away from all those foolish thoughts and go face her own end. She has to face this alone, and there she goes falling so easily under the evil's clutches. 

He looked blankly at the black-pitch sky to see the north sky flicker twice. It was said that when the north star flicker twice something bad would happen. He shook his head mentally, it already happened right? She just officially stated he was out of her entire being.

~*~

**Key that uses the power of stars**

**Appear before me in your true form**

**I, Sakura, the one with contract with you commands it**

RELEASE!

Sakura swiftly take one card on her hand to protect herself but the enemy took her by surprise and there she was on the ground. Breathing but no energy to stand up to face whomever it maybe. Her eyes tried to peek but she only sees vague figures twirling around her.

       She manages to see a man wearing black cloak and a woman that had just run away. She fought to regain her composure but the impact was too strong. Too strong for her to handle, she searches her mind for something to do however nothing simply came to her. She was slowly falling into some unknown place, falling into an endless pit of void. She was fading . . . fading away with the world she knew . . .

~*~

His senses were suddenly triggered by some strong aura lurking around a place nearby and a—existence—slowly diminishing . . . He frown and concentrate on that feeling. Was that feeling the same as in his dreams? No. . . it can't be.

But his senses were screaming to him that it did happened. He clenched his fist and makes a run towards his delicate flower hoping he would arrive just on time. 

~*~

       While everything else on her sight were dancing on the light. She felt a warm tingling sensation enveloping her. That man wearing a black cloak . . . who was he really? And why was she feeling that her whole existence was fading away each second. She felt a tug on her shoulder; the man in black cloak was standing before her while another man was holding her in his arms protectively. 

       That warmth she somehow sought for thousands of years. She looked at him with her unfocused emerald eyes, a deep amber colored eyes gazing down on her. No—this feeling felt wrong, those amber eyes—they were the same as--- the same as---someone, but No—there was something wrong with everything. She didn't understand anything; her heartaches more as she tries to push herself remember any detail about her subsistence. 

~*~

**'Sakura, where are you? Please Kami-sama, let her be all right--' ****An amber eyed man pleaded to whoever God that would listen to him. There he ran desperate to find his delicate cherry blossom hoping she was all right. Little did he know she was far from being all right for her fairy tale like story starts to fade away and soon will become as horrible as anyone could endure . . . **

After all, nothing last forever. And it was about time a flower die. A time to let go of someone's heart and starts anew, to end all of their long awaited dreams and escape sufferings. And return to peaceful bliss . . . For they say life could be so much better after the storm. Souls just hope there would be a tomorrow still. And if they did manage to go there, I hope it's worth the wait. 

**~*~**

**Yatta! Finally get this chapter done1 mwahahaha! Sorry for the late update. A big thanks to all who review last time and hope you'll do review again this time! Nyahahaha! PLEASE! Tell me on your review if this is okay…. Please tell me what you think 'kay????? Mwah! That's it make a poor girl like me happy through your reviews! Ja ne! and before I forgot this story will be LONG and I say LOONG hehe the story might not be really a "click" to you so far but I promise it'll get better soon! I'm just starting anyway and its hard because I had a thick and complicated plot in this story but I hope you all will like it…. Hmmm maybe try reading my other stories too please? **

ADDED INFO: **this story was revised three times already FIRST the title was **"I don't need my Memory to Love You"**yeah it's long, but it was my first fic anyway and I suddenly felt like adding something more to the plot. And then it become **VESTIGIAL DREAMS **and then again I felt I don't really like how it sounds sooooo I changed it once more into **"the Remains of a Dream"** since my oh-so little addition to the plot went wild and I created a new entire plot which still contains some of my ideas before. But finally I think I won't change it anymore this one is FINAL! Mwahahahaha! So Read and review! Read my other stories too okay? Mwah! Ja ne! REVIEW! ONEGAI! PRESS THE CUTE LIL' BUTTON DOWN THERE**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

  ****


	3. Let it be

The Remains of a Dream 

_~Li-yingfa1_

**Chapter 2: _Let it be . . ._**

****
    
    _I wanted to know you _
    
    _Before you started to fade_
    
    _But I gave everything to_
    
    _A lie and a farce and a fake_

~But I never meant to fade - away  
I never meant to fade  
I did tried to breathe . . .

~*~

_       And it was so hard for me let go of her hands at that instant. Now I found her on the ground without the sound of her breath, pale, cold and still. How far should I explain? My mind isn't processing anything. Soon I'll even forget how to breathe and it was just a matter of time I'll be there also . . . on the ground, like a flower on a vase, splattered, broken and wasted. _

_       And it seems just like moments ago were she had stated he is out of her world. But here he is, still clinging on to her begging for her soul to hold on and wait a little longer. He might be out of her life, but she's still clearly and safely on his heart.  _

_~*~_

A petal falls  
  


**_From a black rose  
  
_**

**_Rippling the reflection  
  
_**

**_In the water  
  
_**

**_Memories fading  
  
_**

**_Like voices of a distant star  
  
_**

****

****

The sound was irritating, funny there wasn't really anything to be heard just the loud voices of pounding hearts. Their eyes close or not, you could feel them sigh, feel their anxiety, their eagerness, their questions. 

       Her father, her brother, her friends, even her mother that is no longer a resident of this world was there and of course her lover too awaited in silence that you could accustomed to peace but it was the opposite and there isn't anything but the hue and cry in their minds and hearts. 

       "What really happen?" her soft melodic voice interrupted the long silence between these people. "I don't know—I really don't know . . ." his icy voice makes her cringe a little but still stood there quietly aware of the other man's anger.

       "You're telling us you don't know!? The nerve of you to say that you---BRAT!" Touya has reached the man's boiling point and rise from his seat. "I already said that I don't know so don't you scream on my face like that." He replied back as calm as he could.

       Silence. The deafening sound of silence that seems to last forever. Until the door flung opened with the composed face of the doctor. "She didn't lose too many blood and I think she's going to be fine soon enough after a day rest or so. Nothing to worry about." He cleaned his glasses and stared at the faces that slowly gaining their normal composure. "But I still wonder why she get that injury." They looked at him with the same confuse eyes and turn their heads down. "I guess all of you doesn't know too. I guess we will after she wake up." He smiled at them and waited for another silence. 

       "Do you mean she has no major injury or something?" Fujitaka inquired over his calm but still unsure face. "I haven't seen anything wrong with her actually just some wounds. You might as well visit her if you want to." He smiled and led them inside.

       There she was on the bed her breath was like a humming of a child. Together with the echoes of machines in the room, she looks perfectly well yet something is still amiss. 

       And it didn't took them long to see her eyes open. Her bright green eyes seem empty, remorseful, and searching, searching for what? For a light?, for a thing? --- _for herself? _

       "How are you feeling Sakura?" her father asked sitting beside her. And then silence. "Hey! Kaiju! Father is asking you! Don't you know how worried we were?" Touya neared her and glared.

_"Who?"_ she blurted as she holds on the white sheets tightly. They all look at each other except for Syaoran. "Sakura please stop acting like that! What happened?" Tomoyo exclaimed looking at her best friend. "This isn't something to joke about Sakura. Come on what's wrong with you? You got as all worried!" Touya questioned looking at his sister.

"Stop asking me questions that I don't know either! I don't know what happened and I don't know you all, and I don't know me." They went silent again and world tearing apart. "How come? How come everything's blurred?" she cried on her palms. "Would you all please—leave us alone?" his voice was cold and firm. The doctor signaled them to leave and so they did quietly even Touya's resistance to do so.

~*~

       He sits there beside her as she weeps helplessly. "Sakura--" he started holding her hands putting it down. He sees her face tainted with tears. "Probably that is my name—Sakura." She gazes at him and he did gaze back too. "Who are you then?"  And her voice sounds so distant to his ears. He was in a loss of words. Should he take this chance to get her back? **_"Who am I to you? —Sakura, who am I to you?"_**

****

****

_I didn't know what to say, your fiancé? But then that would be a lie. A friend?---Is that all am I to her now? **"Sakura . . . who am I too?" **If I told her that we were engage maybe, then maybe I should get this chance but--- I don't want to live in another lie. Sakura I've been living a lie long before and I didn't want to live in a world of fake again. I wouldn't give in again. _

       All of his questions drifted to her mind. Like a sudden collision that makes her speechless. "I've felt something like a clow card is behind all of this" he changes the topic so suddenly. He narrowed his eyes not looking at her. "You did remember about the cards do you?" she nodded slowly "At least that part I remember. But tell me please—who are you? How are we related?" she reached for his hands and holds it closely to her. 

       "Maybe it's better if we just stop what causing this to you so that you could answer your questions for yourself." He stated coldly standing up. And it seems like a part of them gets ripped off the moment they lose contact. "Just pretend you remember already, they shouldn't know about the new magic-business." 

~*~

       Outside, the doctor kept on convincing all of them that it was just trauma that causes the patients sudden and not to mention mysterious loss of memory. He cleaned his glasses again and sighed. What a weird case, weird people, weird—weird—just plain weird.

       Syaoran came out of the room with a fixed and steady face. His eyes wanders off to someplace. "I think she's okay now. We might as well take her out of here." The doctor looked at him, puzzled and disagreeing. "The patient needs rest and we need to examine her more. Sorry but you can't take her home today"

"How about tomorrow?" he inquired. "Probably yes. Is that all right Mr. Kinomoto?" he turned his attention to him. "I guess so, if it would be okay. She does hate hospitals."

"It's settled then. Tomorrow you could pick her up by noon." The doctor confirmed sighing, what's with this people anyway?

~*~

       _Where have I gone wrong Sakura? What really happened to you? Sakura . . . give me a sign, anything just tell me the reason why? ---All of a sudden . . . it turned out like this._

_---I really wanted to know how this happened. I would like to know you well this time around, specially now that we are older than before we fell in love. I wanted to know the reason why you gave up so suddenly. Before you faded in your own world. But I have just let myself go down so low to not even reach out for you to know the reason—before you've started to fade away. And I gave up myself to fall under the deep iron grave that used to cover my heart._

_       But maybe my dreams are true. We're both not destined to be after all it didn't seem to work for the both of us the first time around. Maybe we just have to --- let it be . . . for the good. _

_Yes, it is—for the good. For the good. For the good. For the good. Of both of us. **What a lame excuse. No matter how many times he repeated that chant he could never escape from the fact he was just lying to himself.**_

~*~

       She looked far away seeing the night sky isn't filled with shimmering bright stars as if they were all afraid to go out from their black blanket. "It's something similar to clow cards, but this one is different. It felt something dark, eerie and evil."

"I know. That's why I came here, we need to capture it sooner before it gets too much stronger." 

"But how could I defeat the enemy if I don't even know myself? I don't even know if the cards would still follow me."

"You don't need your memory to control the cards, you are their mistress after all." His eyes were covered with his thick brown bangs swaying with the cool night air on the field. The tension never leaves in the air around them.

**_"And I don't need my memory to love you" _**she quickly covered her mouth and gaze far away. "Did you say something?" he asked turning his attention to Sakura. Playing deaf again, why does people act this way? Covering their selves to hide from the truth and at the same time hurting themselves.

"H-how come we go to this place? I really don't feel anything strange here." She promptly said to halt the rising tension between them.

"This is were I saw you lying on the ground helplessly." He narrowed his eyes as he felt the incoming aura. "Get ready 'it's' coming"

 Key that uses the power of stars

Appear before me in your true form

I, Sakura, the one with contract with you command it

RELEASE!

       Her key stretched into a wand as like before. She peered to Syaoran for assistance to what she'll do and sees him saying to stay behind.

"I'm glad you came Card mistress. Are you having a hard time already? This is just the start, now show me your powers." They both looked at the shadowed man as it makes it way towards them. "I'm just giving you a test for now. I'll be easy for you this time." He added starting to vanish in thin air.

"Stay back Sakura" was the last thing Syaoran said before he saw her falling down. Swiftly he had scooped her frail body before she had landed.  

~*~

"I hate you oni-chan! I hate you!" she cried banging her chubby little hands against his brother who just stood there motionlessly. 

"You lied to me! You told me 'ka-san is here but I can't see her! Liar! Liar!" she continued to wail and her brother looked down at her. His dark brown eyes shines differently as it fix on her green ones.

"Why couldn't I see oka-san? Otou-san always tells me that I'm a good girl and you said that if I'm a good girl I could see 'ka-san that I could go to heaven with her . . ." her sobs were loud and her eyes were all puffy and red. "You lied to me. I can't see her. Me not good girl?" She continued banging her hands on his legs.

"Don't cry Sakura, I miss mother as well but you need to understand mother is up there already, she doesn't belong here anymore but she'll always watch over us, so don't cry. I remembered back then when you were three, mother died but you didn't cried like this. I guess you have kept it in yourself for a long time. I know you miss her badly."

"But you could see her and talk to her! Why can't I do that too? Does mommy hate me? My friends at school has their own mommy with them, when its raining their mothers will come and comfort them until they got home." She sobbed more hardly and it pained little Touya to see his sister like this.

"Is big brother not good enough for you? I always pick you up also even when it's not raining. I packed lunch for you too."

"But I want mommy not 'ni-chan! 'cause oni-chan's a liar!"

"But I'm here Sakura, with mother watching us on heaven."

"Then just tell me how could I see her?"

"When you close your eyes and clear your mind, feel the glow inside you and release all the pain. Relax and you'll feel her warm shine on you. You'll regain a power that's within you." She did exactly what little Touya said. But after awhile she opens her eyes tears flowing again.

"I can't see her still! Liar!"

"You have to be patient Sakura."

"But I can't see her! I really hated you! I hate you! I hate you!" she continued to cry and tightened her grip on Touya's pants. 

"I know Sakura-chan is strong, right? Sakura-chan is a good and strong girl." For a moment she blinked her eyes to see her brother's eyes clearly. Vaguely but surely she knows that a teardrop fall from his dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm not a good big brother." Her lips quivered and throw herself to him. And he hugged her back letting his tears fall down.

I remember, that was the very first time my brother said sorry to me, and also the last. But frankly speaking I should be the one to say those words. I think I'm starting to remember now.

~^~

"When you close your eyes and clear your mind, feel the glow inside you and release all the pain. Relax and you'll feel her warm shine on you. You'll regain a power that's within you."

"Sakura wake up!" her eyes fluttered open. There were the vague images first until it gets clearer. She stood up wobbly and came face two men—wearing almost the same amber eyes. Syaoran, and the other man were wearing a black mask that covers half of his face. 

"Took you long enough to wake up. Now could you free yourself from the spell?"

       She gripped her wand firmly and positioned it and has breathed deeply thinking of a new incantation. While the mysterious shadow man only smirked at them just watching without even interrupting. "This is just a test anyway" 

"Dark one, come to me in a new form

under the name of SAKURA!"

She saw something drifting in the air and caught it with her hands. It was a new card. The Memory. There was a child on it with fade outlines. "A new card?" 

"This is just the start Akina, or should I say—Sakura? Ha! Consider this as a test but remember this both of you. It's hard to go against fate and I tell you they could be harsh, even the most unexpected person could be your enemy." The smirk on his face was still shown over. Afterwards a cold gust of wind blew and he disappeared.

"First mission solved! Now let's get you back to the hospital." He said pulling Sakura with him. But her legs suddenly wobbled and she almost fell on the ground but Syaoran just came in time to catch her.

They walk quietly the whole night and when they reached there Sakura was fast asleep as Syaoran carrying her of course. 

He laid her gently on the bed and smiled a wistful smile. He already memorized every part of her face. Did know her too well too. He was now strong enough to protect her; truthfully he's much stronger than her than before. But he didn't know quite well if he could really stand a chance with the enemy, while fighting at her side, when they were like this in the awkward relationship . . .

~*~

"HOOEEE!!!!! I'm late already!!!" came the usual scream from the Kinomoto household. "It's first day of classes and I'm already late! AHHH!!" her footsteps came like thunder rushing down the stairs. She grabs a sandwich at the table and ran towards the door.

"Bye 'tou-san, 'ni-chan!" she rushed out of the door with great skill and agility of avoiding passerby to reach the goal. Then BANG!

"I-m so sorry!" she looked up to see who she had bumped into and saw a man with deep ruby eyes and black unruly hair, he looked quite older than her for about 4-5 years. "It's okay" he led his hand to help her up and she accepted, they stayed there for another seconds not realizing the passing time.

       I never meant to fade away from each other's worlds I never meant to fade. I did tried to breathe. Each seconds passing by seems forever. And I don't think I could hold on. Maybe we just have to let it be----

~*~

A.N. : finally finished this up. Sorry if this chapter is not well made. I don't exactly know what I'm doing but the story is just starting so . . . give me a chance after I finished with some intro then it'll go tralala--- I'm hoping this would be successful! Don't forget to review! Please if you're reading this you leave a review or email me. It made me slower to update when I had only few reviews. So please do read my other stories too and review them together with this.!


End file.
